Die Late-Night Jungs
Die Late-Night Jungs ist die zwanzigste Episode der zweiten Staffel von Castle. Ein legendärer Talk-Show-Moderator wird ermordet entdeckt, nachdem Castle in seiner Show aufgetreten ist. Auch Castles Leben ist in Gefahr, doch Castle interessiert sich viel mehr für eine Darstellerin, die Nikki Heat in dem Kinofilm, der auf seinen Buch basiert, spielen will. Handlung Castle ist als Gast in der Bobby Mann Live TV Show geladen und flirtet darin heftig mit der Schauspielerin Ellie Monroe. Am Ende der Show zieht Bobby Mann Castle zu sich und vertraut ihm verängstigt an, dass man ihn tot sehen will. Am nächsten Tag findet man Bobby Mann tatsächlich tot auf. Er ist an einer Herzattacke gestorben. Auch wenn es nach einem natürlichen Tod aussieht, bleibt Castle hartnäckig und besteht darauf, dass Mann ermordet worden sein muss. Schnell stellt sich heraus, dass dasOpfer Anti-Depressiva eingenommen hatte, welche in Verbindung mit Gegorenem fatale Folgen haben kann. Dazu kommt noch, dass Mann eine Herzkrankheit hatte. Das Team findet heraus, dass Mann an vergorenem Cranberrysaft gestorben ist, der zuvor von seinem Mörder mit Balsamico Essig vermengt worden ist, um den Gärungsprozess zu beschleunigen. Die ausführende Produzentin, Janine Marks, und Hank McPhee, ein Kollege von Mann, berichten, dass Mann am Tag seines Todes aufgekratzt und paranoid war. Er machte nach der Show noch einen nächtlichen Besuch bei einer seiner Exfrauen und war vollkommen aufgelöst. Ellie Monroe ruft schließlich Castle an, nachdem sie vom Tod des TV-Gastgebers erfahren hat und schlägt, vor sich zu treffen, um den tragischen Verlust gemeinsam zu verarbeiten. Das Treffen endet damit, dass sie zusammen im Bett landen. Als Beckett davon erfährt, reagiert sie sehr eifersüchtig. Schon während der Show konnte sie Ellie nicht leiden, doch nun nach dem gemeinsamen Schäferstündchen mit Castle ist sie bei ihr endgültig unten durch. Beckett vermutet sogar, dass die Schauspielerin sich durch die Affäre die Rolle der Nikki Heat in der Verfilmung sichern will. Bald stellt sich heraus, dass Mann nach dem Besuch bei seiner Exfrau noch bei seinem Konkurrenten Mickey Reed war, obwohl dieser dies vorher nicht erwähnt hatte. Er ist der Moderator der Late Night Show, die nach der Mann Show läuft. Der Sender wollte, dass Reed den Slot von Mann übernimmt. Reed teilt Castle und Beckett mit, dass Mann nachts noch bei ihm in der Wohnung war und ihn beschuldigt hatte, treulos zu sein, doch Reed hat keine Ahnung, was er damit meinte. Castle sieht die Dinge durch, die in Manns Tasche gefunden wurden und entdeckt dabei ein Notizbuch, in dem der Moderator Ideen für neue Sprüche für seine Show gesammelt hat. Außerdem findet Castle in dem Buch einen Hinweis darauf, dass Mann in einem Club namens "The Comic Factory" war, um sich dort einen jungen Nachwuchs-Comedian namens Angel Santana anzusehen. Doch da Mann dort nichts getrunken hat, muss die Vergiftung danach stattgefunden haben. Ryan und Esposito finden derweil ein eindeutiges Foto von Mann mit einer jungen Praktikantin. Auf der Rückseite des Bilds befindet sich eine Drohung. Bei der Überprüfung der finanziellen Lage von Mann stellt sich heraus, dass er 100.000$ für die Neugestaltung seiner Küche ausgegeben haben soll, allerdings wurde an seiner Küche nie gearbeitet. Das Geld ging an Zach Robinson, einem ehemaligen Privatdetektiv, der für seine illegalen Methoden, wie beispielsweise auch Drohbriefe, bekannt ist. Robinson teilt dem Team mit, dass Mann ihn engagiert hat, um das Büro vom Präsidenten des Senders, Howard Weisberg, zu verwanzen. Es existiert eine Aufnahme von Weisberg, der sich über die schlechte Gesundheit von Mann lustig macht und sagt, dass Mickey Reed viel besser für die Show geeignet sei. Bobby Mann müsste einfach nur sterben. Weisberg bestreitet jedoch den Mordvorwurf. Er droht nach eingenen Aussagen andauernd jemanden, ihn zu töten, meint dies jedoch nie wörtlich. Außerdem hat er ein Alibi für die Mordnacht, denn er hatte zu der Zeit mit einer Schauspielerin Sex. Ellie Monroe. Diese bestätigt das Alibi, was Castle sehr enttäuscht. Er erwartet schon einen hämischen Kommentar von Beckett, aber die schweigt zu dem Thema, denn durch das Alibi muss das Team neue Hinweise finden, wer der Mörder sein könnte. Als Castle das Revier mit den letzten Worten "The boys will be back on duty tomorrow night" aus Bobby Manns Show verlassen will, fällt ihm ein, dass Mann in seinem Notizbuch das "boys" aus dem Satz haben wollte. Der einzige Grund dafür wäre, wenn eine Veränderung der Show stattfinden sollte. Mann wollte seinen Kollegen, Hank McPhee aus dem Programm werfen, weil er wusste, dass der Sender seine Show absetzen würde, wenn das Publikum nicht jünger werden würde. Also hat er sich in dem Comedy Club nach neuen Talenten umgesehen und wollte Angel Santana engagieren. Doch McPhee hat von dem Plan erfahren und hat seinen Kollegen und besten Freund umgebracht, weil er es nicht ertragen konnte von einer jungen Frau ersetzt zu werden. Da der Fall abgeschlossen ist tönt Castle, dass er abends ein Date hat. Beckett reagiert empfindlich und fängt an sich darüber aufzuregen, dass sie nicht glauben kann, dass er trotzdem mit einer Frau ausgeht, die ihn nur benutzt! Castle lässt sie zunächst reden und meint dann, dass er ein Date mit seiner Tochter Alexis hat, denn sie kommt von einem fünftägigen Schulausflug zurück. Cast Hauptcast *Nathan Fillion als Richard Castle *Stana Katic als Detective Kate Beckett *Jon Huertas als Detective Javier Esposito *Seamus Dever als Detective Kevin Ryan *Tamala R. Jones als Dr. Lanie Parish *Ruben Santiago-Hudson als Captain Roy Montgomery *Molly C. Quinn als Alexis Castle *Susan Sullivan als Martha Rodgers Gast Cast * Tom Bergeron als Bobby Mann * Kelly Carlson als Ellie Monroe * Bill Bellamy als Mickey Reed * Amy Aquino als Janine Marks * Dan Cortese als Howard Weisberg * French Stewart als Zach Robinson * Nicholle Tom als Cindy Mann * Beth Broderick als Barbara Mann * Sydney Walsh als Patty DeLuca * Nika Williams als Angel Santana * Fred Willard als Hank McPhee * Michael Cummings als Burt * Brittany Belt als Kayla Soundtrack *"With You" - Graham Colton *"Turn Around" - Soul P Trivia Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode S2